


A Fox's Tempus

by ArtificiallyCatherine (ArtificiallyCatherine_Promiseland)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adding tags as I go along, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificiallyCatherine_Promiseland/pseuds/ArtificiallyCatherine
Summary: Josephine Andrea Fox, a muggleborn wandmaker, American born and raised, Chicago born, the old money kind of rich, moved to Britain, where Harry Potter was just a fictional series like the one we see in our universe.With her shop, home, and many supplies thrown into a universe where Harry Potter actually exists outside the storybooks, Josephine tries to make the most of the awkward change.Chaos Ensues.





	A Fox's Tempus

Josephine Andrea Fox was born into a rich family. The first among the Foxes to be a witch, finding out that a variation of the Harry Potter Universe, did, in fact, exist. Well, with her parents of course. With the fact that the family was old money, and that almost everyone knew about them and that the Foxes knew them in return, it was quite a shock to find a whole other world. An ability to expand the Fox Empire. It was expected of her as the only magical being among them to take advantage of it. She attended Ilvermorny, where she soon realized what she wanted to do. Josephine wanted to be a wandmaker. To be able to smile as children received their very first wands. The now 26 year old woman with emerald green eyes, sat in her small home above the business she so carefully cultivated over the years in Britain. The times have certainly changed overall, being able to use muggle electronics among magic, which she uses. Josephine gets supplies shipped from all over the world, and she even overstocks said wand making supplies. 

That being said, Josephine wasn’t actually ordering any supplies at the moment. She didn’t trust Gringotts with the gold that she had, she had just pulled out the few million American dollars her family so graciously sent her from one of the banks in London, and having exchanged the dollars into pounds and then galleons. The galleons, sickles, and knuts usually went into the safe she had in her magical travel suitcase. 

Her home itself was pretty neat though. Small but operable kitchen, with all the best muggle snackfoods, small dining space, a living room with a large, almost completely filled bookshelf with muggle games on the bottom shelf, no need to talk about the bathroom, and a bedroom with a desk. There was a workspace downstairs near storage as well as the storefront. This was the setup she found herself happy with in Gaiden Alley, one of the major three alleys.

She held the book on wildflowers to her lap, flipping through pages, when a shaking rocked through her store, Fox Wands. “What the…” Josephine stood up, moving towards the stairs and picking up her hazel wand, when it happened again, and she almost fell to her knees. 

Her eyes recognized the view of one apparating, but on such a large scale? “No…”

And then she saw no more.


End file.
